


Diamonds Aren't Forever...Baldness Is

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: The events of Prom Mr. Fibb laments in Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L. After seeing Lasso Lass with Texas Tommy, young Timothy Fibb runs off in tears. She is oblivious, and his best friend follows to console him, and maybe accidentally open Timothy's eyes.
Relationships: Mr. Timothy Fibb/Mr. John Wink
Kudos: 4





	Diamonds Aren't Forever...Baldness Is

**Author's Note:**

> How has nobody written about these two oh my god!! 8V

Tearing out of the high school gym not ten minutes after he'd entered it, a balding eighteen-year-old in a slightly ill-fitting powder blue tuxedo was already in tears over how his Senior Prom was going.

Making it to the curb of the ring the buses parked in before feeling his sadness drain him, Timothy Fibb sank heavily to sit on that curb, sniffling and pawing at the comb-over he'd attempted hiding his scalp with for four years now. Unfortunately, his hair had just kept thinning despite such an incredibly early age, and by now the attempt to hide the fact was useless.

Realizing that he could not even try to fool himself, Timothy gave up and let his face fall into his hands instead. His fingers slipped up under his square glasses and massaged in frustration and contempt. He willed his eyes to stop leaking, but they didn't seem to want to listen.

So wrapped up in feelings of self-loathing and depression, he didn't hear the slow, steady steps approaching behind him. He only looked up when a lanky figure, dressed in a deep purple turtleneck, black jeans and pointed boots stopped beside him and moved to sit by his side, placing elbows on its knees and letting one set of black-painted fingernails link around the opposite wrist. A very long silver earring dangled from one ear.

"Timothy," the boy with incredibly fluffy dyed-black hair draped over one eye said in deadpan compassion, though keeping his face straight ahead, "What is the matter? Why did you run out? Lasso Lass and I did not even get to say hello. I had been in great anticipation of your arrival, as well. I have been a...third wheel, thus far."

Taking in a great sniff, Timothy felt guilty for not even greeting Johnathan Wink, his closest friend, and even a little embarrassed that he'd noticed Timothy's immediate departure, but also grateful that he'd come to follow him.

"I apologize, Johnathan," he said in a slightly more choked tone, "But I couldn't stay. Not after I saw her with... _him!_ "

Calmly, Johnathan pressed, "You are referring to Lasso Lass' date..?"

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Timothy tensed. "Of course I mean him! And her! I'd been hoping for one last chance for her to look at me, but there she was with her eyes glued to Texas Tommy! How could she come here with _him?!_ She never even mentioned him! Seeing...seeing them there doing do-si-dos and rope tricking on the dance floor just completely confirmed that she's lost all interest in me. She'll never call me cute again."

Streaking his palms heavily over his scalp again, messily dragging strands of hair with them, he sulked, "And it's all because of _this._ Not just her, _no_ girl is ever going to call me cute again with _this!_ And she was the only one who'd ever said it to begin with..!"

Sympathetically, Johnathan's face turned slightly towards the other. "Well...you know how impulsive Lasso La--"

"Guh! Stop calling her that!" Timothy burst, "We haven't even _been_ The Cowboy Kids Club for years! _Larissa_ ought to have grown up just like we did! She ought to start using a real name! She's _not_ a kid! No matter what she seems to think!"

A slight sigh from the other. "Yes, well. She is also somewhat stuck in the past...it is out of friendship that I continue to indulge in her naming preferences, although it does seem we have...drifted in recent years."

Glumly reflecting on how stuck in her childish cowgirl phase their friend was while the others had moved on, Johnathan hurried to brush off the foreboding sense of encroaching severance and focused on Timothy. "Very well, then. Larrisa _is_ impulsive. And oblivious. She probably would not have thought to bring up her date more than once. I do not think she meant to harm you."

Registering the choice of words, Timothy echoed, "More than once...did she tell _you?!_ "

Lips shifting in a bit of guilt, Johnathan's fingers tightened around his wrist, but he had to admit, "When it happened...yes. Only yesterday. I was around when she came looking to share, and she threw a bit of a hootenanny over the fact that the star of our cattle rustling team had said yes to her Prom invitation."

It was easy to picture that energetic, goofy girl firing her cork guns and hopping around Johnathan in the hallway as she gushed about her date, Johnathan simply standing and waiting for it to end before offering a stoic but heartfelt congratulations.

The thought made Timothy's face pinch in betrayed anger.

Predicting this, Johnathan consoled, "I am sure she was simply too excited to think of telling us both, and I was unable to tell you when our paths did not cross. Of course, I also did not realize the knowledge would upset you so."

Turning forward, Timothy let out a distasteful grunt. "Oblivious is right! You both are! I'm sure _she_ didn't even notice I'd come in!" She'd looked pretty sucked in to the dancing she was doing with Texas Tommy and his full head of lusciously swooped hair. Larissa liked big hair. It was no secret. That was why it made Timothy feel so badly that he would never again hear her unashamed compliments praising his.

Brow relaxing slightly, Timothy then had to admit, "Although...I'm glad you did. I did not mean to abandon either of you, and I would not have wanted to have appeared as though I had." Another beat. "Between the two of you, I would also prefer you to listen to me. You are...better at it."

Larissa was so scatterbrained, she was not in fact the most empathetic. And she likely would have just given a peppy speech about bucking up and overdone it on an offer to go do something fun. Johnathan had at least matured appropriately with his age, even if he'd muted a bit much and drew himself back into a gloomy persona. Johnathan would at least hear the heart of his problem.

"I appreciate that, Timothy," Johnathan granted, "And I am also glad I noticed your arrival. As I had said, I had been waiting for you. I could not imagine a Prom without you. I simply wish for it to be a happy one."

Sighing at length, Timothy sagged and let his chin sink into his palms as his elbows met his knees. "And I in turn appreciate your sentiment. Alas, I do not think I can be happy knowing the end has come for my hair. Larissa has lost all interest in looking at me, and no other girl would even _think_ of calling this mess attractive." He glanced upward towards his receding hairline, feeling the loose, fly-away strands of comb-over laying unevenly where he had pawed them.

There was a long moment of consideration from Johnathan, but eventually he offered, "Well, perhaps that is their problem, Timothy. Perhaps you do not _need_ the approval of girls to be happy. Or perhaps at the very least...you do not need _girls..?"_

Sitting a bit straighter, Timothy turned his head towards the other, and he noticed Johnathan had become uncharacteristically fidgety.

The black-haired boy noted, feeling his face heat, "Not to take away from your problems, Timothy, but actually, since we started high school... _I_ have developed...feelings for you. If that is of some comfort. Or actually...no, why would it be? I apologize, Timothy, I did not mean to add pressure, either. I was simply trying to add my perspective. Forget it was mentioned."

The words sounded stupid just as soon as he said them. Why would admitting _he_ was attracted to his closest friend solve anything? The only thing it could accomplish was making the both of them feel even more awkward. Stupid, Johnathan! Now was not the time!

Clasping his hands between his thighs, he simply looked down in shame.

Timothy blinked, letting that sink in. Holy cow...how had he not noticed?! He was supposed to be Johnathan's closest friend, and yet he hadn't noticed something like this developing in him for four entire _years?!_ What kind of friend was he? He'd been so absorbed in losing attention from one friend that he hadn't even noticed it growing from another.

He felt terrible. He also realized that Johnathan must have been afraid. No wonder he'd retracted into such a dreary and down-toned persona. If people naturally wanted to avoid him, and he avoided people, he wouldn't have to admit anything that would, well, be bad to declare to hormonally-charged aggressive teens in the southern United States of 1986.

Naturally, Johnathan would be terrified of admitting developing feelings for Timothy as well. Timothy understood wanting to retract the admission, even if it had been meant simply as consolation. However, the admission served its purpose better than Johnathan could have realized. Timothy realized how ignorant and blind he'd been. His fixation had left him craving the praise and attention he'd gotten from one person who had liked to give it, but...it hadn't even been about attraction.

No. It had simply been about being called cute. Feeling good because of a compliment. Because it was from a girl. Girls giving boys compliments was supposed to be more special than regular compliments. That was just what people said. As a child, it fed his ego to have this supposed special attention, not ever realizing _why_ it was supposed to be special.

Then when he got older, he just ended up fixated on keeping those compliments because he started losing the one thing that had earned them in the first place. Started losing it incredibly early. He became desperate to keep the compliments from the one source he'd ever known them from, never once considering that it was because he actually _liked_ Larissa.

Here and now, he was realizing he actually...didn't.

He'd never wanted to date her. Or kiss her. He'd never actually thought about dating seriously at all. He'd been too arrogant. He was humbled to think that Johnathan had been content to sit back and be his total opposite, developing serious feelings and never seeking out so much as a peep of confirmation.

Timothy had never even thought about things in terms of being gay or not, only chasing the default, chasing having girls like _him._ But...if he had to think about it...he couldn't say the idea of having feelings for a man disgusted him. It just seemed...like a different option.

"Actually...Johnathan. That sentiment is of great comfort." Timothy could feel himself calming just letting the admission echo in his head. "Knowing someone cares for me that greatly, with or without my hair, is...pleasant. I apologize for not noticing."

Still looking down, Johnathan noted, "I did not expect you to. You were not supposed to. I had not even decided if it was something I ought to address. It is my mistake to think that it should be useful in this conversation, but if it has been regardless, then I am glad."

"And likewise, I am glad that you would trust me to tell me at all," Timothy pressed, offering the taller boy a tiny smile. "I will not forget that it was mentioned like you asked. I apologize, but I kind of...like knowing."

For the first time during their talk, Johnathan turned to fully face the other. "Pardon..?"

"I do not think less of you," Timothy assured, "In fact, I am grateful. You have just given me a very new perspective to consider, and I think...I would like to try receiving feelings over praise."

Scooting over slightly, Timothy let his leg brush against Johnathan's. "Would you be opposed if I said I am willing to be _your_ Prom date..?"

Johnathan tensed and actually leaned away slightly when he felt that presence. His face felt even warmer and an uncertain wobble ran through his gut. He couldn't say he hadn't imagined having Timothy as his date countless times already, but to hear it, to think of actually _doing_ it...it was intimidating. He'd never imagined a real-world scenario where Timothy had _agreed,_ much less been the one asking.

"Are you...certain..?" he doubted. It was too smooth to think that the other would simply accept his romantic interest so easily. _Was_ this a dream? "I also do not wish to simply 'catch you on the rebound', as they say. Not that there was...anything to rebound off of. Er. Apologies. I am...nervous."

That much was obvious. Timothy couldn't help feeling a little insulted to have it pointed out that he'd never actually had a relationship with Larissa, but could gather easily that Johnathan could not believe how readily Timothy was going from crying over her to saying he'd go out with him.

"We do not _have_ to if you do not wish," he pointed out, "I simply thought it would be better than being a dateless mope. And I owe you at least a chance."

Tentatively, he hovered his hand before letting it touch down like a feather on Johnathan's thigh. Well, it still didn't feel gross. John looked cute in the moonlight, shying away with the beams dancing off his silvery earring.

It was quite likely that Timothy ought to have considered his dating options before now. Well, better late than never.

Feeling an eruption of hormonal nerves going off in his chest, Johnathan could feel himself getting clammy but eager to not let such an opportunity he'd dreamed of escape.

"If you truly are not opposed," he began, sitting a bit taller and moving one hand to straighten some of Timothy's hair strands with his fingertips, "Then I must feel inclined to accept, Mr. Fibb." He let a nervous smirk waver onto his lips with the overly-formal half-joke.

"I insist, Mr. Wink," Timothy responded cordially in turn, beaming up at the other and noting the way Johnathan's hand lingered on his cheek.

They stared at one another for another moment that lasted an eternity, before Johnathan found a pent-up urge becoming too strong to hold back, and leaning forward to kiss his dearest friend.

It was clunky and fearful, but Timothy welcomed it, a spark awakening with the moment as Johnathan's lips ever-so-lightly landed on his.

This definitely wasn't gross. This was endearingly awkward, and filled Timothy with want. Maybe it was just Johnathan he could envision dating, but even if he ended up changing his declared sexuality completely, he didn't care. This was a kiss he wanted.

He pushed back, melding his mouth a bit better into Johnathan's and hearing the taller boy's breath hitch slightly, no doubt not expecting reciprocation.

Indeed finding it unexpected, a sharp twinge went off in Johnathan's gut and he kissed back harder on impulse, turning it into a proper connection. It was a shock of excitement and desire driving him in that short second, but it became a dizzying sensation that he could feel carrying him away as Timothy's acceptance elated him.

Timothy felt himself blushing as Johnathan's lips moved now, tingles awakening all up his torso. He'd never had a kiss like this. Of course he hadn't. But he wanted more of it. It was so sweet, so real, so full of emotion. Johnathan tasted like a fascinating mix of salty and savory. Automatically, Timothy found his jaw opening to deepen the kiss, wanting to explore more of this flavor.

Likewise, Johnathan let his own jaw slacken, reveling in the strangely contradictory light and yet musky taste of the other. All of his guesses as to what these lips would taste like were wrong, but he craved them even more now that he had the truth.

Losing themselves in a whirlwind of thoughts ranging from disbelief to terror to lust, both boys only found themselves kissing more strongly, escalating and pushing at one another's faces with theirs. Breath quickened and tongues found each other. Hands grabbed blindly for forearms, thighs, sides, necks to cradle. It became a haze of affirmation and bliss as the pair realized their joy at coming to the decision to be together.

And then, with a shared gasp for air, it was over.

Now the pair stared with eyes locked once more, cheeks flushed from the unexpected roughness their kissing had reached, and from an embarrassment creeping in that can only come from an aftermath. Clearly neither of them had meant to get so carried away.

But then, unexpected even to himself, Johnathan found a confident boldness. He had this. Now he wanted to keep it. "I want to make you forget all about Lasso Lass - Larissa - whoever."

A flutter went off in Timothy's ribs. He couldn't help a soft snort at the awkward delivery, and maybe the sentiment was a bit...extremely...cheesy, but he understood the meaning and was flattered by how much the other cared for him and wanted to see him happy. And in Johnathan's eyes, if he could be the one to provide that happiness, then all the better.

"Thank you, Johnathan," he granted, "Admittedly, I am still bitter towards the one calling herself Lasso Lass...but I vow now instead to make her jealous with my _own_ partner's thick, luscious hair." With a bit of tease, he reached to playfully rake his fingers through Johnathan's plentiful fluffy locks. If nothing else, he could enjoy someone else's hair when his was lost. Hm. Come to think, if Johnathan hadn't been gay, would Larissa have tried dating _him?_ Wouldn't that have been an interesting alternative scenario?

Smirking more strongly to imagine what lessons he could have been learning instead, Timothy added, "And if I ever see her in the adult world, I'm going to make _sure_ I have my own head of hair so she knows just what she missed out on!" Here, he clawed his fingers and gave an admittedly evil-sounding, albeit slightly dorky, laugh.

Johnathan gave an endeared smile at this, though. In teenhood, both he and Timothy had found themselves sympathizing with adults more than kids, so despite having joined Larissa's club dedicated to _fighting_ adults in their youth, were much more inclined to fit into the adult world these days. The evil adult world.

"And I will be ready to assist you in any way I can, Timothy," he promised, finding the new emerging fixation on petty vengeance adorable, "But for now, shall we perhaps go and enjoy a dance?" Obviously they weren't going to publicly declare themselves a couple just yet, but they could surely get away with enjoying Prom together. Especially if they were with Larissa and Tommy.

"Indeed, Johnathan," Timothy agreed, moving to stand, "I suppose by now I am fashionably late to arrive~."

Going along with this, he once more turned it into a posh sort of joke and bowed slightly, offering out his elbow to the boy joining him in standing. "Mr. Wink~?"

"Mr. Fibb~," Johnathan returned with just as much amusement, tipping an imaginary top hat and reaching to take that elbow.

Together, they headed back into the gym to find the remaining member of their trio and rub the fun they had with each other in her face. She might have been utterly clueless about it and simply delighted in the evening herself, but they were so busy having fun that they may have lost track of their goal regardless.


End file.
